Grimmjow Jaegerjaques
Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez'In Band 38: Fear for Fight ist auf den Zusatzseiten unter der Rubrik ''Arrancar Data die offizielle, von Tite Kubo gewählte Romanisierung von Grimmjows Nachnamen als Jaegerjaquez verzeichnet. (グリムジョー・ジャガージャック, Gurimujō Jagājakku), im deutschen Manga auch '''Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques, ist der Sexta Espada. Erscheinung 200px|thumb|left|Grimmjows Erscheinung Grimmjow hat hellblaue, mittellange Haare und blaue Augen unter denen sich grüne Ränder befinden, ähnlich wie die von Ikkaku Madarame. Er trägt eine gewöhnliche Arrancaruniform, doch er trägt seine Jacke offen, so dass seine Brust und sein Bauch zu sehen sind. Die Ärmel der Jacke hat er über seine Ellenbogen geschoben. Die Überreste seiner Hollowmaske befinden sich auf seiner rechten Wange und bestehen aus einem Kieferknochen eines Raubtieres. Sein Hollowloch bewegte sich vom Brustbein in Richtung des Abdomens. Sein Espada Rang wird durch die auf seinem unteren Rücken tätowierte Sechs angezeigt. Persönlichkeit Auf den ersten Blick scheint Grimmjow sehr locker und respektlos zu sein, denn er scheint die Kämpfe die er bestreitet nicht sehr ernst zu nehmen und auch Aizen gegenüber benutzt er keine ehrenden Namenszusätze, gegen Kaname Tōsen will er sogar einmal einen Kampf bestreiten. Des Weiteren zeigt sich später, dass er brutal, ungeduldig und überaus kampflustig und rachsüchtig ist, denn er befiehlt Orihime, Ichigo und ihn selbst zu heilen, damit die beiden ihren Kampf fortführen können, der von Tōsen unterbrochen wurde. Seiner Fracción gegenüber zeigt er nicht sehr viele Gefühle, den Tod aller nahm er weder trauernd noch wütend zur Kenntnis, er war vielmehr überrascht, dass sie alle getötet wurden. Grimmjow hasst es außerdem, wenn man auf ihn herabsieht. Dies sah man, als Ichigo überzeugt war, Grimmjow besiegen zu können, egal wie schwer seine Verletzungen waren. Darüber wurde Grimmjow sehr wütend, da er dies als Herabsehen interpretierte. Obwohl Grimmjow im Kontakt mit anderen keinerlei Ehrenhaftigkeit zeigt, beispielsweise da er seinen Meister Aizen ohne Namenszusatz anspricht oder Orihime bloß Frau nennt, scheint er doch in gewisser Weise ehrenvoll zu sein, denn er rettete Orihime vor Loly und Menoly, weil sie seinen Arm, der ihm nach dem Kampf gegen Ichigo von Tōsen abgetrennt wurde, heilte, Jedoch verlangte er direkt danach einen Gefallen von ihr. Außerdem weigerte er sich, gegen einen verletzten Ichigo zu kämpfen, weswegen er Orihime befahl, sie beide zu heilen. Geschichte thumb|180px|left|Grimmjow als Adjuchas Bevor er ein Arrancar wurde, war Grimmjow ein pantherartiger Menos der Adjuchas-Klasse, der durch Hueco Mundo streifte. Schließlich traf er auf eine Gruppe anderer Hollows, bestehend aus Shawlong Qufang, Di Roy Linker, Nakim Greendina und Yylfordt Granz und führte sie an auf ihrer gemeinsamen Suche nach Macht. Nach einiger Zeit, in der Grimmjow der einzige war, der stärker wurde, fraß er je einen kleinen Teil der anderen, weil diese keine Hoffnung mehr hatten, noch zu einem Vasto Lorde zu werden. Gefressen zu werden war für sie also der einzige verbleibende Weg, auf ihrer momentanen evolutionären Stufe zu bleiben. Übersicht Arrancar Saga thumb|150px|right|Grimmjow kämpft zum ersten Mal gegen Ichigo Grimmjow taucht zum ersten Mal auf, als er Ulquiorra Cifer beschimpfte, dass er Ichigo nicht tötete, da er glaubte, dass eben jener in der Zukunft eine große Bedrohung darstellen könne. Um den Fehler des Quarta Espadas auszumerzen, begab er sich mit seinen Fracción das Ziel verfolgend, alle spirituell bewussten Lebewesen zu töten, nach Karakura Town. Trotz des Todes all seiner Untergebenen, beginnt Grimmjow einen Kampf mit Ichigo und kann bei diesem ohne Probleme die Oberhand behalten. thumb|150px|left|Tōsen trennt Grimmjows linken Arm abKurz bevor Kaname Tōsen auftaucht, um den Sexta Espada zurück nach Hueco Mundo zu beordern, wird Grimmjow von Ichigos Getsuga Tenshō eine Narbe auf dem Oberkörper beigebracht. In Hueco Mundo angekommen, fordert Tōsen Aizen auf Grimmjow zu bestrafen, was dieser jedoch ablehnt. Infolgedessen trennt Tōsen Grimmjow seinen linken Unterarm ab und zerstört dessen Überreste mittels Kidō, was zu Grimmjows Degradierung führt. Während der nächsten Mission Ulquiorras in die reale Welt, die von Aizen persönlich angeordnet wurde, wurden Luppi, Yammy und Grimmjow als Köder für die in Karakura Town stationierten Shinigami auserwählt. Grimmjow sucht jedoch direkt nach der Ankunft den Kampf mit Ichigo und verlässt das Kampffeld der anderen Arrancar. Nach kurzer Zeit trifft er auf Ichigo, der nun im Besitz seiner Vizardkräfte ist, und der Kampf beginnt von Neuem. Ichigo hat zwar durch die neue Kraft seiner Maske die Oberhand, dennoch sorgt seine mangelnde Erfahrung dafür, dass die Maske nach kurzer Zeit zerbricht, was zu einer erneuten Niederlage führt. Doch kurz bevor Grimmjow die zu Hilfe gekommene Rukia töten möchte, erscheint Shinji Hirako und rettet Ichigo und Rukia. Als Grimmjow kurz davor ist sein Zanpakutō zu befreien, erscheint Ulquiorra und befördert den Sexta Espada und sich selbst in einem Negación zurück nach Hueco Mundo. Hueco Mundo Saga thumb|150px|right|Orihime heilt Grimmjows Verletzung Zurück in Las Noches befiehlt Aizen Orihime, Grimmjows Arm als Demonstration ihrer Kräfte zu heilen. Dabei heilt sie auch die Narbe an seinem unteren Rücken, wodurch seine Espadanummer wieder sichtbar wird. Direkt danach tötet Grimmjow Luppi nach Vollzug der Heilung um seinen früheren Posten wieder bekleiden zu können. Nachdem er von Ichigos Niederlage gegen Ulquiorra erfahren hat, befiehlt Grimmjow Orihime, Ichigo zu heilen. Jedoch taucht zu diesem Zeitpunkt Ulquiorra auf und beginnt einen Kampf mit Grimmjow. Ulquiorra verlangt hierbei vom Sexta Espada, dass er ihm Orihime übergibt, da diese in seiner Obhut zu sein hat. Weil er Orihime nicht übergeben will geht Grimmjow zum Angriff über und sagt, dass Ulquiorra nur Angst habe, gegen ihn zu kämpfen, da er wisse, wer stärker sei.thumb|150px|left|Arrancar vs Vizard Als Grimmjow ein Cero gegen den Cuarta Espada abfeuert, kann dieser es abwehren und bewegt sich per Sonído schnell hinter Grimmjow um sein eigenes Cero anzuwenden. Dieses blockt Grimmjow ab und der Turm in dem sie sind wird bei der resultierenden Explosion zerstört. Um seinen Kampf mit Ichigo beginnen zu können verwendet Grimmjow nun seine Caja Negación, um Ulquiorra in eine andere Dimension zu verfrachten und zumindest für einige Stunden dort zu versiegeln. thumb||right|Nnoitra greift den bereits schwer verletzten Sexta Espada an Im Kampf nimmt Grimmjow seine wahre Form an indem er Pantera befreit. In dieser Form nunmehr stärker als Ichigo mit der Hollowmaske ist er kurz davor diesen zu töten, als Orihime bettelt, dass Ichigo nicht weiter verletzt wird. Daraufhin ergreift Ichigo Grimmjows Faust ohne hinzusehen und wehrt so dessen Angriff ab. Darüber hinaus kann er Grimmjow auch noch mit einem Schwertstreich an der Schulter zusetzen. Rasend über diese Verletzung erhebt sich Grimmjow und durchlöchert Ichigos Bauch mit der Hand. Letzten Endes liegt Grimmjow besiegt und zurück in seiner Ursprungsform am Boden, obwohl er seine stärkste Attacke, Desgarrón, gegen Ichigo anwendete. Trotz seiner offensichtlichen Niederlage steht Grimmjow wieder auf um einen Angriff auf Ichigo zu starten, den dieser aufgrund von Grimmjows Zustand mühelos abwehren kann. Als Nnoitra kurz danach auftaucht verletzt er Grimmjow mit seinem Zanpakutō noch einmal am Hals. Das überlebte er jedoch da Ichigo ihn noch vor einem zweiten Angriff Nnoitras bewahrte. Doch nach dieser Szene scheint er plötzlich verschwunden zu sein oder der Angriff von Nnoitra scheint ihn doch schwerer getroffen zu haben ,ob Grimmjow überlebt hat oder gestorben ist ist noch nicht bekannt. Fähigkeiten Grimmjow ist ein überaus fähiger Kämpfer. Bei seinem ersten Auftritt bemerkte Rukia Kuchiki sofort, als er bei ihr und Ichigo auftauchte, dass dieser Espada um Welten stärker ist als Di Roy, den sie kurz zuvor mit Leichtigkeit erledigte. Sie fragt sich sogar, ob er und seine Fracción noch der selben Spezies angehören, so gewaltig ist der Kräfteunterschied. Kurz danach bohrte Grimmjow Rukia mit der bloßen Hand ein Loch durch die Brust, was so schnell geschah, dass weder Rukia noch Ichigo etwas davon bemerkten. Dies zeigt seine enorme Kraft und Geschwindigkeit. Diese wird an anderer Stelle noch weiter hervorgehoben, denn Grimmjow ist fähig, selbst ohne Resurrección leicht mit Ichigos Tensa Zangetsu mitzuhalten, womit selbst der in Shunpo sehr bewanderte Byakuya Kuchiki große Probleme hatte. Der Kampfstil, den er in den darauffolgenden Kämpfen mit Ichigo präsentiert, ist geprägt von besonders wilden Angriffen mit allen Körperteilen sowie Gnadenlosigkeit. Im Kampf schreckt nicht vor Angriffen zurück, die ihm selbst schaden, wenn sie auch dem Gegner schaden, etwa das Abfeuern von Cero aus kürzester Distanz, selbst wenn er ebenfalls an den Folgen de Rückstoßes zu leiden hat. Auch ist er ein schneller Taktiker. Als Shinji Hirako ihm in ihrem kurzen Kampf mit einem Cero beschoss feuerte er noch ein eigenes ab, um den Schaden zu vermindern. Fracción thumb|right|Grimmjow und seine Fracción v.l.n.r. [[Yylfordt Granz, Edrad Leones, Nakim Greendina Shawlong Qufang und Di Roy Linker]] Grimmjow gehört zu den Espada, die eine größere Zahl an Fracción kommandieren. Mit 5 Untergebenen Arrancar ist Grimmjow nach Szayel Aporro Granz und Barragan derjenige mit den meisten Fracción; diese sind: * Shawlong Qufang * Edrad Leones * Yylfordt Granz * Di Roy Linker * Nakim Greendina Trivia border|right|200px * In Band 38 verriet Tite Kubo den Themesong zu Grimmjow: Step Inside von A-Bombs. * Seine Nummer als Arrancar war die Zwölf, somit ist er nach Shawlong der zweitälteste der Arrancar, die mit dem Hōgyoku erschaffen wurden. * Grimmjow ist der zweitälteste Arrancar und der älteste Espada, der durch Aizen vom Hōgyoku erschaffen wurde. Seine Fracción besteht dementsprechend aus den ältesten Arrancar. * Sein Name stammt von dem Architekten Nicholas Grimshaw. Siehe dazu auch Namensherkünfte der Arrancar. * Sowohl Grimmjow Persönlichkeit als auch sein Aussehen weisen viele Parallelen zu Gamma Akutabi, dem Hauptcharakter aus Tite Kubos erstem Werk Zombie Powder auf. Besonders deutlich macht auch Kubo dies beim Coverdesign zu Band 24. Vergleicht man Grimmjows Pose hier mit der von Gamma Akutabi auf dem Cover des ersten Bandes von Zombie Powder sind die Parallelen, nicht nur durch die Stellung der Hände, deutlich zu sehen. * Während der direkte Treffer von Ichigos Kuroi Getsuga im Anime eher wie eine Verbrennung anmutete, war im Manga deutlich mehr Schaden zu erkennen, da Grimmjow aus der Stirn und aus dem gesamten Rumpf blutete. * Grimmjow war vermutlich der erste Espada, der seines Amtes enthoben wurde. Dies geschah, weil ihm ein Arm fehlte, jedoch tötete er seinen Ersatz, Luppi, sofort nachdem Orihime seinen Arm geheilt hatte und erlangte so seinen Rang wieder. * Sein momentaner Status ist nicht bekannt. Er hat zwar den Kampf gegen Ichigo schwer verletzt überlebt, ob es jedoch bei dem nachfolgenden Angriff von Nnoitra Jiruga genauso war, ist ungeklärt. * Von den 10 Todesursachen repräsentiert er die Zerstörung Fußnoten Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hollow Kategorie:Arrancar Kategorie:Espada